User talk:Sovq
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons of Dredmor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Attributes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 06:17, July 19, 2011 Item tooltip template I saw that you used this template recently. I'm not entirely sure if it's suited for spells/abilities yet, which is why I named it "Item tooltip" to leave room for a possible "Ability tooltip" template. It's currently missing a cooldown icon for that reason, but that's not hard to add. I'm just not sure if the ability tooltips are always structured the same as item tooltips yet. Also, if you happen to notice that certain icons don't show up in the order they're supposed to, go ahead and move them before whatever they're supposed to be before. The ordering is a work in progress, as I have no definite source on that. Highwind 19:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tooltips/Founder I don't know the owner. Seemed like someone who just created the wiki and left. Not sure if there's any gain in doing just that. I'm sure it's possible to have ownership transferred due to inactivity via the Wikia admins, as long as someone is willing to take that position. I doubt they're willing to do it so soon though. Highwind 19:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and regarding the item pages... *escaped my mind* There were already some item pages before the template was made, and I was thinking that posting the tooltips on their individual item's pages, and using them as proper tooltips would be an option, as you mentioned. I'm not very experienced with wiki markup though, so if you can just hide them in the page they're at, that'd be cool too. Highwind 19:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crafting Go ahead and move the recipes to their own pages if you want to. I don't recommend everything on one page though; one for each profession, as the smithing list is already quite heavy. One article for each tool perhaps (anvil, ingot press, tinkering kit...) I might start working on the tinkerer list in a while. Is the layout okay? I'm not sure of which name would fit the pages best. "Smithing Recipes" would be wrong terminology, and using words like "Smithing Plans" would differentiate it from "Alchemy Recipes". Perhaps something like "Smithing (Crafting)". Highwind 07:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I recommend "Tool Type (Crafting)" then. Really not fond of calling the stuff under smithing and tinkering "recipes". Highwind 07:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Tooltips, ingredients and concerns Is the tooltip function coming along? Just waiting for admin rights? I've got a couple of concerns... *Item pages: I see you've made one item page for testing the functionality currently. I'm curious to how these will work when implemented. Will it be possible to write about an item without this affecting embedding them in other pages? I know WoWWiki/Wowpedia does this, but their actual tooltip templates are extremely complicated. Adapting it is beyond my capabilities, so unless you know how to do that, we should perhaps think about having own pages for tooltips only, which in turn are embedded into the original item page. *Ingredients: I'm thinking of implementing an ingredient/simple item template, similar to your icon switch template. Makes it easier for people to link items. Basically image with proper alt text linking to the item's page, with possibility to define size. Maintenance is a concern though, as it may be complicated for regular users to add new items to a template. Possibility to display only image, name or both needed? Not sure if you have any other thoughts on how to do this better. *Possible item variations: It has come to my attention that some items may be have a variation in description, although this only affects unique items as far as I know. An example. From the image, it looks like it's similar to Diablo's item system in that it uses a base item, and various “enchantments” as modifiers. If this is the case, it could be easy to work out what enchantments do, and make a base unique item page with various possible modifiers listed. This may not be the case though, complicating matters. I don't expect you to have definite answers, but I thought you might have previous experience with these matters. I'm just bringing them into the light sooner than later. Highwind 12:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. Don't worry about not aligning the stats. They're just simple cosmetic changes which can be fixed over time. I intended to go over them yesterday, but got occupied with other things at the time. :Good work on the script. Now I'm mostly holding out on editing for you to get some admin rights, as I'm not quite sure how exactly that will turn out. Should I start making item pages perhaps (like Emerald Necklace) with tags? I just feel that it could be a bit of a wasted effort if I edit various stuff now, and it's not entirely compatible after applying the css and javascipt. :Regarding the unique item above, I am sure they're from the same patch. It was a guy posting it on the Steam forums, dual wielding them. I agree on not bothering with working it out before we know more about it. I just hope that it doesn't cause any major problems later on. Highwind 13:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I made one template for general item icons, which seems to work fine, and could easily be used as you mention. I thought it would be nice to have a specific one for ingredients, mainly to make editing very simple for non-coders. Using will now provide a consistent layout for those. I'm not sure about the way it currently works. If they misspell i1 for instance, it's just ignored completely. Perhaps it should produce a non-obtrusive error-image. Highwind 16:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Items There is no specific term used in-game as far as I know, unless you want to call necklaces "Armour (Neck)", etc. I wouldn't do that though. One standard could be to follow icon names, as all of them have prefixes like amulet, fungus, food, etc. I don't see it as much of an issue as you can just redirect from possible alternatives. I personally think the plural form of icon names would be best for the main names though. Highwind 18:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :A full list from the items folder: amulet, armour, axe, bolt, boots, booze, component, crossbow, food, fungus, gem, helm, ingot, mace, mineral, orb (actually shield), potion, quest, reagent, ring, shield, staff, sword, thrown, tool, wand + some unique names which might warrant their own misc article (but some aren't used in-game). Highwind 18:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tooltip Template I don't mind standardizing it, but I didn't really see a reason to repost it. Renaming would be more appropriate (and subsequently fixing the values used currently, as they will have to be transferred over later anyway). I would prefer making a separate template for abilities/skills so that it's not one huge cluster of a template, although it probably won't matter in the end as they are quite similar for the most part. I'm just of the mindset that each separate entity should have be isolated, I guess. What do you think about adding parameters "value" and "duration" on the bottom? They don't show up in-game, but it could be a nice addition to the wiki tooltips in my opinion. Highwind 21:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I think cutting (Damage) and removing the parentheses on resistances would make it more user friendly, e.g. "Piercing" and "Piercing Resistance", but I'm not sure if that's already too late considering the current use of the icon template. Wouldn't be a major inconvenience, but what's your thoughts on that? Fear of people using "Piercing" when they mean "Piercing Resistance"? Highwind 21:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::They are used in the game. I am fairly sure I saw at least one of them in relation to something, but I'm not sure on what. If you go to Steam\steamapps\common\dungeons of dredmor\icons, they're all there. Just upload the ones that are missing. I've only uploaded the ones I've used so far. I'm not sure that I uploaded all damage and resistance types even. Highwind 21:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Seems to be good reasoning from your side, so I'll concede. I didn't understand your rationale previously. Highwind 22:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::How will the tooltips be used, by the way? , or going through something else like ? I'm thinking about editing all the item class pages soon to easily see which icons are not uploaded, and figured I might as well insert the template when doing that. Highwind 01:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC)